iStole Your Phone
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: Clary Fray accidently switches phone with a mysterious man. They began to talk but he seems to keep secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: It's six in the morning but I feel like I needed to do this. Project Not ended in the worst possible way so I decided to create this beautiful AU story. I have about two hours before I have to start getting ready for the dentist. Okay so this idea came from a story I had read. I decided to write my own and add Clace. Oh how I love them. So I have about 20 chapters planned for this story. I will switch on and off from first and third. And no Jace point of view unless you guys want one. Then I'll make a separate piece but I might add one 'cuz I'll get lazy. So... ON WITH THE STORY! (Oh and I don't own anything except my dreams of Clace… sigh)**

"Where's my phone?" Clary Fray said with a frown. She pated her pocket thoroughly until she realized it wasn't in her pocket. "Wait didn't I give you my phone Simon?"

"Um-"

"Oh my god Simon!" she said loudly. She smacked him over the head before balling on her feet with anxiety.

"I'm sorry Clary! I saw this pretty girl with really nice black hair swishing everywhere and I guess the geeky man came out of me! But last time I saw it was-"he stopped and gasped. "The table!"

Clary remembers the table, sticky and full of weird crumbs. She thought of her precious phone with all of her life in the hands of a rapist just waiting for her to come home. She shuddered. She needed to get that phone back even if it killed her.

She ran quickly over to the table she and Dead man (Simon) had been sitting at. It still faced a big roller coaster. It still reeked of overly cooked popcorn. But frankly, her phone wasn't there. But she didn't know that. She quickly reached for it and ran.

Once she got back, she excitingly set her phone on the bed and spread out. Simon had left early without saying. Although, she knew it was because of the earlier event. She opened it and stood still. A text lay in front of her very eyes. A text that read:

**_Hay Jacey Wacey! Me just wnted to now if u wnted to hng out tday?! Like OMG I ttoly miss you hott stuf. Cme hve some fun wth me! ;) –BIG BOOTY_**

She didn't know what made her want to puke. That fact that this weirdo had named this girl big booty or that she couldn't spell. She disgustingly skimmed through the weirdo's phone, passing through naked girl pictures and girl's in only football tees, and settled on one. It was a picture of a family. The parents or what she thought was the parents, smiled aggressively. The three children laughed like there was some kind of big joke.

A shrill sound interrupted her thoughts. She was alert until she realized it was just the phone. _Could I answer? _She thought to herself.

She picked it up warily. "Hello?"

"Why do you have my phone?" a deep, husky voice demands to her.

"Well damn! Not even a hello?" she jokes. She nervously begins to pick at cover. The drawings on the wall are suddenly staring at her.

"Listen feisty, I need that phone." He hisses.

"Why your booty call needs a response?" she doesn't know why it feels great to hear his voice angry.

"Okay fine. Have it your way." He says and hangs up.

"Who you texting Clary I thought you were mad at Simon" her mother says through a spoon full of potatoes.

"Oh just some guy that liked my drawings," she says unconsciously not looking up from the texting.

(_Clary _n**Jace)**

**Hey feisty, you ready to give my phone back or are you lesbian and like looking at my naked girl pictures?**

_You. Are. Disgusting. _

**Only for you ;)**

_I'm leaving now._

**Okay sugar but you never told me your name. **

_And why would I do that?_

**I thought you were leaving?**

**Sugar?**

"Mom?" she asks when she cleans the table. "How did you meet dad?"

"Well Clary… it was sort of a funny story actually. We picked each other's phone by acci-"

Clary gasp. "Oh my god"

**I made that as long as I could. I had to leave earlier so if the beginning is awesome and then it starts to suck I'm sorry. I went to the dentist and I'm silly sleepy. I just want to go on tumblr…. Sob. Oh yeah, I do have a tumblr. Just look up jazzygoesrawr and the blog is Let's Get Weird. If you message me (and follow me) I can give you sneak peeks on Snake Bites and this story. Uh, so go follow that page and review I guess. I got to vacuum so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I've out of it lately. I've been feeling ill (still am) since Thursday. I was planning on updating on 4****th****of July but we tried to go to the beach (while I was feeling sick) and ended up in a car with my ready to burst father and my yelling brother. So we just went with my uncle. Yesterday, Saturday, we had some stuff to do (Pick up our TWC boxes) and after I was running around since 2 of the five boxes we got worked, I sat and relaxed…but then my aunt's son came. It was like 10 in the bleeping night and I was tired so I just finished my book, the Diviners (which is actually a really good book). Anywhales, since Summer break is almost over, I have decided on an uploading schedule. This story will be updated probably every Friday (unless I'm busy that day then I will update another day). Snake Bites will be updated Saturday. But I warn you guys. I am going to 8****th****grade (yeah I'm 13) and I hear there is lots of reports (according to my science teacher last year) and I need to graduate so at some point I will stop using this website for a while because my grades are the most important things right now. Uh, I'm sorry about that speech/ bleeping essay let's just get on with the story (PS: 12 follows in one chapter? AMAZAYNING) **

"What Clary? What is it?" Jocelyn says. She notices a broken plate besides Clary. Her daughter is frozen in her spot and she looks pale.

"Uh, what's wrong with Clary?" Her brother, Jon, asked. He drops his key on the table and stares at her.

"I don't know," her mother says skeptically.

"Wha-"Clary comes back. "Um, I'm okay. I think. Can I go to my room?"

Once her mother nods, she runs to her room and let's her screams fill the room. _His _phone buzzes with a text but she ignores it. Her pillow muffles her shallow breaths but does not muffle the gentle buzzing. Crudely, she gets out of the pillow and checks the buzzing phone. There are seven messages waiting for her. All from this strange man.

**Sugar?**

**Hellllllllo?**

**Cat got your tongue?**

**I know my amazing voice startled you but can you explain why I have your phone and you have mine?**

**Sugar Pie?**

**Donkey Balls!**

**Nothing?**

She sighs and stares at the ceiling.

_Don't. Call. Me. That._

He doesn't respond and she eventually drifts into a deep sleep. She doesn't notice the small buzzing. And she most defiantly doesn't know or notice the boy who sits at his desk drooling who also fell asleep waiting for the red haired girl's response.

When she wakes up, she dresses with nothing on her mind but the man. She doesn't realize her shirt is on backwards till her mother points it out. She wandered around with Simon while he talks about the black haired beauty he met.

"And her names Isabelle. She has three brothers: Her twin, a 9 year old kid brother, and an adopted brother." He rants. She nods, not paying attention.

"That's cool."

"What's eating you Clary?" Simon asked. She looks up into his brown eyes. His glasses fall off the bridge of his nose.

"It's just… this guy. Why would this happen to me? It's summer Simon. But I'm over here worrying about this guy."

"Clary… I don't think you should try to find this man. He might be a weird guy who wants to do stuff with you. Let's just focus on getting this job." Simon leads her to the small stand that sits just in between the beach.

"What do you want?" the girl in front of the stand asks. She loudly chews on her gum. Her hair is dyed purple and she looks bored.

"We're here for the job." Clary shakes out. This girl defiantly scares Clary.

"You want a job?" someone asked besides them. A tall grey eyed, gray haired boy stands in front of them. He has a small, kind smile on his face.

"Uh yeah," Clary says awkwardly.

"Okay, then. Jess, go tell the bosses." The purple haired girl sighs and walks off.

Once she's gone, Clary talks to the boy, Jem. He gave her directions on what to do, joke a little, and even maybe flirts. He talks about a girl he's dying over. There is still one thing he wants to know.

"Hey Jem, who's the bosses?" She finally asked him. He leans on the popcorn stand and watches as Simon struggles to finish his 'test'. He's freaking out and she can't help laugh at him.

"Your friend's friend, the Lightwoods. They're like the richest of the richest. Though really, the owner seems to be their son: Jace. Don't bug him though he's a real piece in the a-"

"Jem! Bosses are here."

"Well Clary, I think you are meeting them early. Come on."

**Hey guys, I know Jem wouldn't act like that but I haven't read the series yet except for the second book because that's the only one they had at the library so he's going to be a little OOC. Uh, sorry this chapter was boring. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I made you guys wait so long. It's been a week. A week. Today on iStole your Phone… dun… dun… Clary and Jace almost meet. Holy Schism. I know. But I might make it not happen because I'm evil. **

"I don't think I want to meet them," Clary said uneasily.

"Oh come on," Jem said pushing her forward. Eventually, they made it outside where a pretty girl and a blue eyed boy stood.

"Sorry Jace isn't here. He had to step out." Clary can't stop looking at her. She looks so familiar but she can't put her finger on it. So she ignored it. "Who's this?"

"I'm Clary," she said. Isabelle inspected her and then looked away.

"Well Clary welcome to the job. It's _too bad _you couldn't meet Jace." Her smirk scared Clary.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

After a chat with Isabelle, Clary wandered home. The phone was off and she couldn't wait to turn it on. She greeted her mother and left to her room.

She watched as the small screen began to lit and squealed inwardly. Though she had no idea why. Well, she did although she would never admit a cheesy thing like that. She was greeted with two messages. One was from the man and the other… from a person that had never appeared.

Curiously, she opened the message that read:

**_Hey man, you ready to hit the naughty videos up? Or are we hitting up the illegal strip club? Bring your sister, that fine ass is one thing I'd like to tap up. _**

With a look of disgust and revenge she typed.

_No man. My balls hurt. Plus, I don't want anyone seeing my tiny weenie. And I have a date… with a dude. Man I thought I told you__I was gay!_

She didn't care how stupid she felt. It was all worth it to see the reply the mysterious nasty man sent.

**_Dude, WTF? _**

Evilly she turned back to the messages with the man and let him know his friend wanted to hang out with him. She laughed evilly when she thought of him arriving to his house and hearing his friend out. Now she would just wait.

()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000 (Yup another line breaker)

In the morning, she awoke to the sun hitting her eyes. She groaned and landed on something that poked her back roughly. The phone.

Quickly regaining herself, she opened the phone and looked for any messages. One. From him. Smirking, she opened the message that read:

**Okay, listen up Sugar. You can ignore me all you want but you don't tell my friends I'm gay. That's wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to far. **

_Sorry hun, I just assumed since you acted to gayish. _

**Whatever. **

_Aww you mad bro? _

**Screw off.**

_That hurt. It really did. _

**Go rape a panda.**

_Why would I do that?_

_Aww, I pissed off the poor baby… how sad : ( _

She waited for an answer. But nothing came. She ate breakfast.

"What's got you in a pickle?" Jem asked when she darkly pulled into her working station.

"Nothing," she groaned.

"You heard her Jem, leave her alone." A new girl said. "I'm Tessa by the way."

"Clary Fray," she responded.

She worked like a zombie. Then her phone buzzed.

**I want to meet. When and Where?**

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!**


	4. Author Note: Just Like My Other Story

**Not A Real Chapter. Just an author note. **

Uh… how do I even start these? Anyway, I felt awesome earlier because I finally ordered my new iPod and now I can check my email daily and now… I feel like absolute crap. CRAP. Now, I know you're not supposed to take things seriously on here but… dang. I went on my page to check how my stories were doing and I come across a message. A message that says: "Fifty eight (58) does my rhyme with Fray. Also your title does no rhyme and this story is stupid"

This pissed me off a lot. A FRICKIN LOT. Because I already feel like crap about my crappy writing, I actually entered a competition on another writing website and I find out who wins today so you just made my happy thoughts about that vanish, and now I feel like total baby crap.

I… I just don't think that this is going to work… I just have to like blow off some steam because now I know that I am a much crappy writer then I think. So… I need a break. At least for now. I'm sorry guys, I really am. I'm thinking about not updating this week. So now you know why I'm going to disappear. I'm sorry…


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry guys. I swear I think I might be bipolar (I got to check that out). I realized I'm being an over emotional b-. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you guys and update twice this week. I will try to improve my crappy writing. I try, just for you (I just said that in a Russian accent in my head hehe). Maybe I might add another story where it's pure description. I like it when I write stories like that. I'm thinking about a Sizzy story and Isabelle being like crazy over a dead, evil Simon. I haven't made a weird horror story in a while… yeah. Okay let's get on with the story! (Oh and I'm running out of ideas for 58 WTGCF… damn you writer's block… so if you have anyways to get Clary Fray { ;)} PM me? Yeah.)**

Her cheeks turned a plum pink. The cold phone almost slipped out her grasp. Could she meet him? Would she? Her thoughts twirled around her brain and the tentacles of headache wrapped around her skull. She was so confused.

"You okay?" the new girl, Tessa, asked her.

"Yeah, just a problem I have."

"Do you want to talk about it?" her eyebrows rose up to her hairline.

"It's just this guy," Clary sighed. At first, she had refused, in her mind, to tell this random girl her problem. But after a few her non stupid side had determined her to talk.

"Uh. Boys. When are they not a problem?" The girl said with disgust. She rolled her eyes and turned back to cleaning the soda machine. "I've liked Jem for years and his balls still haven't told his brain that he likes me. I mean, I thought all boys thought with their balls…" she ranted off into a sunrise of boy rant.

"Um, Tessa my shift just ended so… I'm going to have to leave you ranting about boys and balls." She reminded the ranting girl.

"Oh yeah! See ya Clary!"

She still hadn't replied to the text when she walked home. Simon had ditched her for a nerd convention and the sun was a dark golden. Almost dark. The streets were practically empty. The children tucked themselves back home, the birds curled around their nest, and the rapist came out to play.

She shivered at the awkward cold, summer chill. Her tank top and shorts were definitely not something to wear in the dark. Now, the sun had completely fallen asleep and left her to a dark sky with a glowing moon.

She heard someone walking behind her. She turned and only found a man. A man! She thought quickly. Holy crap!

She didn't notice that she stopped. The man had caught up to her. Way up to her.

She felt a strong, not so rock hard, body smash against her. _I thought when this happen it was suppose to be a strong, hard chest. _She thought. _More importantly, it's suppose to be a ugly hobo. Not a__strong man. Well maybe he's tall and that was his balls… god damn Clary. We need a chat. _

" I am so s-" she almost said. The guy shoved ahead of her and all she saw was a tuff of blonde hair.

**So there it is. I just wanted to thank you guys so much. I realized I'm a 13 year old girl (even though there is some girls that at 12 can write perfectly. But I can't do much beside sleep, go on the internet, and kinda sing [though I'm not really good at that either]) and I still have a lot of Lit. classes to go. Though, I like doing this, I' m pos-i-tute-ly sure that I'm never going to be a writer. I love this like photography and music so I don't need to worry about hate comments. Sorry I can't update 58 WTGCF tonight. Thanks again guys! I love y'all! **


	6. Chapter 5

**à****(this is going to be looooooong) AN: Hello, my wonderful people. It's FRIDAY FRIDAY GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. And a new update! Party! PARTY! Anyway, I want to thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing. You guys make me want to write. It's been tough for me. With this last year I have been through a lot of crap. After losing my best friends, being left alone, and going through a whole grade of insecure talking, I have come up so much. Now, I'm writing like crazy and feel a little more grown. I have to grab my schedule on Wednesday and guess what… I have three ugly pimples that are sure going to get me made fun of. But whatever, I love writing this story. I'm writing three other ones separate. They're all about loving yourself (like Mental). The first is The Ugly Truth and it's about a girl who is lesbian and after her father leaves, her mother turns into an obese woman who lies around all the time. The second is Paint Princess, which is basically all about my life except with different like things. And the last one is Like, Totally Fat which is about a fat girl, Jordan, who after getting her heart broken by a guy who left her because she gained weight, becomes her own experiment to get skinny. I have written wayyyyy to long sooooooo let's get on with the story **

The next morning, Clary laid her curly, wild hair against her pillow. Her mother didn't bother her when she was like this. It really scared Jocelyn to look at her daughter that just looked… dead. It was Saturday so she laid there for what seemed like days.

"Clary," Simon began. "You need to get out of this."

"But.." she muttered. "I have to.."

"Clary please. It's been three hours and guess who's still in bed? You. Have you even checked your phone… I mean his phone?"

"The phone of course!" Clary cried. She struggled out of her blankets and looked around for the phone. Once she couldn't find it, she collapsed on her bed.

"Look Clary, maybe this is a creep." Simon reasoned. He ran a slim hand over his messy, curly hair.

"But he's not! At least that what I think."

"Okay, Clary we are going out!" Simon determined. He dragged a lazy Clary out of bed and ran through her closet. "Here wear this."

All Clary remembered was clothes being thrown at her. Simon waited patiently outside the bathroom as she changed. And when she was finished, he dragged her out of her room and into the very bright gleam of the sun.

"Come on, the carnival is still on." Simon said, like a child, dragging her away.

"Simon, I really don't feel good." She whined.

He let go of her hand. "Are you… on your… uh period?" he asked blushing a deep red.

"No! It's just that… uh my head hurts." She, of course, sucked at lying but it was something to get away from Simon. Though it broke her heart to lie to her best friend to get away from him.

"Come on Clary, just twenty minutes and that's it. Please." He begged her with big, adorable puppy eyes.

"Okay Simon. Just twenty minutes."

()()()()()()()

"I need to go to the bathroom." Clary told her best friend.

"Yeah sure." Simon managed to say with popcorn shoved up his mouth.

She headed off. She passed all the little kids with blue sugar coating their lips, sappy couples holding hands, and a really good looking man which she happened to recognize.

"Hey! You!" she cried. She shoved her way through the crowd until she was face to face (read: face to chest) with the man.

"You disrespectful asshole!" she hated being so short.

A glow of realization came to the man's face. He shoved a finger to his chest as if saying 'me?'

"Of course you! You're the guy who bumped into me yesterday and didn't even say sorry!" she cried angrily. She knew she had created a scene when people gathered. "So what are you going to say? Aren't you going to apologize?"

The guy stared at her. _I'm deaf. _He signed (Clary was so glad she had taken a class).

"Oh!" she cried, embarrassed at her actions. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

He nodded.

()()()()()

Clary told Simon her story after she had returned. They were finally exiting and Clary was humiliated.

"Wait, blonde hair and golden eyes?" Simon asked her.

"Yeah."

"Clary… that's Isabelle's brother." He paused and glanced at her. "And he's not deaf."

She looked at him in shock. He pointed behind her and she turned her head. She brushed her red curls out of her eyes and looked at what Simon was pointing at.

There stood the man and Isabelle. And he was laughing at something she said. She saw his lips move. He acted as if… he wasn't deaf. So who was this man then?

**Dun Dunnn Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I needed for them to meet. So I'm pretty sure y'all know why he avoided her. If not, well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Happy Friday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! It's FRIDAY. Next week is going to be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy (okay it's not that busy). Monday I finally get my new iPod! HOLY CRACK! YESH! LOL. On Tuesday… what's on Tuesday… oh! Nothing! WOOOOO! On Wednesday its laundry day. Thursday I have a Dodgers game to go. Friday… nothing so I WILL update on this day so… yup. My grandmom leaves Friday… she's going to Atlanta. Oh and on Saturday (tomorrow) I have a party... geez I hate my busy life. Oh and guess what! I got my schedule and I have honors Social Studies and wait for it… ENGLISH! Yup, might just be my favorite class this year… maybe. Anyway, I'm just going to do this so I can update 58 Ways to Get Clary Fray. **

"So he's not deaf?" Clary asked Simon. She had a mix of darkness and confusion written all over her face. He nodded.

"Yeah, I've talked to him plenty of times. He doesn't seem deaf." Simon reasoned.

"Who?" her big brother Jon interrupted.

"Jace Lightwood." Clary said unconsciously. She stared furiously at her hair and picked out her split ends.

"Clary, you shouldn't talk to him. He's a pretty bad guy." Jon stated with cautionary. Clary glanced at his face. It was filled with hatred and secrets.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. He's two years older than you. He's BAD news. Always getting into fights, sleeps around, and I think I heard he got a caught with drugs once." She noticed the way his eyes never left his hands. He did that when he was lying. Just like her.

"Jon, what's the real problem." She stated. He lifted his chin.

"It's just… remember that year when I got suspended for fighting because I found Jess cheating on me…"

"Oh Jon!" Clary cried sadly. She grabbed him into a big hug.

He sniffed loudly. Maybe he was crying. But soon, she realized that her hair had ruffled in his face. She eventually let go of her brother and just sat quietly with Simon's friendly, protective embrace.

"And that is why I want you to stay away from him." He said. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay Jon. Don't worry though; I haven't even talked to him once."

"Still. Just. Stay. Away." He said a little more angrily.

She nodded her fiery red hair.

())())()()

**Sugar?**

**Seriously? **

**Are you there?**

**So can we meet up or what?**

Clary sighed in frustration and fell over her onto her bed. The phone wrinkled with her. She laid her fingers on the screen.

_Yeah, meet me at the fair. At 6 P.M._

**Ahhhhhhhh! I'm leaving now. (I cut my hair yesterday and it's so short it keeps falling in my face.****(Okay it's not that short. It's enough to hit me in the face though.) **


	8. Reviews!

princessariellover876 chapter 1 . Jul 3

nice

TheMortalInstrumentNerdXx chapter 1 . Jul 3

so Jace has Clary's phone and Clary has Jace's? Great start can't wait until next chapter!


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm BACK! LALALALA! Are you guys ready for this? You better be. I want to thank some very special (and sort of violent O.O) fans for reviewing on my last crappy chapter. **

**Those are: **

** from Ravenclaw**

**mermaid12108 (I love her user name)**

**and**

**Malec is my otp (who has always been a big fan) **

**Thanks for the support y'all. **

**Last time on ISYP: **

_"__She turned around…"_

She turned around and let out a huge gasp. Her heart felt like it had crushed so hard with a giant neon yellow bus. It couldn't be, she thought. But it was.

"Jace Lightwood?" she asked breathless. She stared intensely at the blonde beauty.

"Yup, that's me sugar." He spoke. "May I?" he pointed at the empty side of the bench.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"So you are…?"

"Clary Fray." She stated.

She felt numb. It was heartbreaking that this was her mystery man.

"Fray…" he muttered as if he had heard the name before. He had. "Your brother Jon?" Bingo.

"Yeah, you know, like the guy that girlfriend you slept with." She said bitterly.

"I…I…"

"You what? Your sorry you broke like ten of my brother's bones? Sorry that I found out what a douche bag you are?" she asked angrily.

"Look sugar…"

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

He ran a hand through is soft looking locks. He sighed very deeply and then went back to looking deep into her green eyes. "Listen! Okay! Ever since… well this is going to sound cheesy as hell but… well…"

A shrill sound interrupted his response. Her (his) phone.

"Hello?" she answered. Jace looked at her stupidly.

"Jace?" a confused voice asked her.

"Um… sorry he's not here. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Uh, yeah… can you tell him this is Debbie? And like, tell him that, like, he missed our hooking up anniversary… wait who are you? One of his ugly whores?"

"No, I'm not like you." She snapped. She felt so random snapping at his whorish girl that sounded like a man. "Goodbye." She shut the phone and looked back at the guy.

"As I was saying. This whole thing has changed me and…"

"Yeah right." She interrupted. She felt like she was in a cheesy, sappy story. "I should've trusted my brother and left the minute I saw you."

She got up and began to pick her things up. "Bu-"

"No. I am sick and tired of living like this. I missed my stupid job, which by the way you manage, for who knows how long for you. I even lied to my precious mother and best friend for you." She paused to grab the pretzel. "Go to hell."

"Wa-"Again, he was interrupted by a flying pretzel.

She turned to run. "Oh and by the way, your whore wants to talk to you." She left the phone and Mr. I'm a Douche.

()()()

(Skip time to First Day of school. {I was going to make it on the other but WTH})

"Are you sure you do this?" Simon asked squeezing her shoulders gently.

"Why wouldn't I? Mr. Douche Bag graduated last year." She said.

"Um… actually. He got flunked 'cause he missed a lot of school."

"Cheeses **(I say this instead of Jesus)**!" she cursed.

"Cheeses?" Simon chuckled.

She slapped him across the head and set her beanie right. She glanced around for any sight of the blonde. She only spotted Isabelle and Alec but no Jace. She thanked the angels.

"There he is." Simon muttered pointing to a sitting figure.

It was Jace alright. He had a bimbo lying on his lap. He glanced at her as the fake girl licked his neck.

"That's nasty." She whispered back at her best friend.

"Maybe he's trying to- and there's a second girl." He averted his eyes away from the nasty scene and stared into his best friends eyes. "As I was saying before my virgin eyes were scarred, maybe he's trying to make you jealous."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah right. He's just a man whore."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He reasoned. He grabbed her pale arm and dragged her away as the shrilling bell rang.

()()()()()

She pecked at her delicious salad she had brought from home.

"Why are you so healthy?" Isabelle groaned. She set down her fry and watched Clary eat the salad. "You make me feel fat."

She stared at Isabelle's small, frail body. "You aren't fat."

"Oh hun, I said you make me feel fat. I never said I was." Isabelle teased, clearly flattering herself.

"Hey Sluts," an annoying voice said (read: whined).

"Um, excuse me. Who are you calling a slut Brit?" Isabelle said tensely.

Clary turned her head and came face to face (read: boobs) with Britney Nick. She was the school slut, an actual part time stripper, and Miss Queen Bee.

"You. Anyway, I came to talk to the other slut. Not you. Clary!" her face finely faked a happy look when she saw the redhead. "I hear Jace got you pregnant. No wonder you look so fat."

"I'm not pregnant." Clary said shocked.

"You don't have to lie to me sweetheart." She leaned closer until Clary was whisper length. "Stay away from Jace. He's mine."

She swiftly pumped her fake boobs and skipped away.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked shoveling another pile of French Fries in her mouth (she claimed there was blood coming out of her big cow and she had cravings).

"Nothing Isabelle. Go back to shoving fries in your mouth."

()()()

Clary walked out of her first day of school tiredly. She glanced around for her big brother's car.

"Clary!" a voice recognized instantly called her. A hand pulled her wrist.

"What Ass? I have nothing to talk to you about. So bye." She tugged at his hand.

"I wanted to give you this." She had spotted Jon and she tried to walk free. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

She heard a voice she had been dreading to hear. "Cl-What in the hell?"

**I thought that there was no drama anymore so guess who gets to pursue her dreams of writing lines for ****a nastyslut that wants to kill someone? Yeah not me. I feel Brit will be an awesome character to write since she's so dramatic. (I will probably update two chapters today. Since this chapter was such a boring piece of crap.)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm here with another beautiful update. Sorry if it feels a little rushed. It's because it's like eight and I have a headache and I just want a shower. But I didn't want to just miss it this weekend I mean school (at least for me) starts Monday and I don't want to just leave you hanging like that. I did as of today and yesterday create new blogs on tumblr. I know I'm always bothering you guys about this but I'll encourage you to go check out these pages: thisjustformoi, this is if have any questions regarding my stories, want me to create fanfictions for you, or just want to get to know the person behind the laptop; jazzygoesrawr is for anyone that you know likes the demigod/ PJO world; asktheshadowhunters is for the same thing except you know TMI; snapshotsofcamphalfblood is for you know pictures and caption; and snapshotsoftheshadowhunters is the exact same thing soooo I encourage you to voyage into my awkward universe. Anyway, let's get to the story. **

**Last time on IStole Your Phone:**

_She heard a voice she had dreading to hear. "Cl-what the hell?"_

She shoved Jace far away from her. "Jon! It's not what you think."

Everyone had ran around them and enjoyed the couple of teenagers. Jon fisted his hands into tight balls **(tight balls hehe) ** until all the blood was drained from his veins.

"What I think is that this jerk was trying to force you." He growled. His face had become a marble grey mixed with flecks of red blossoms.

"Listen Fray, I wasn't doing anything." Jace growled right back at him. "Remember, I broke all your bones last time. I can do it again."

A chorus of 'oohs' grew over here like the dark clouds in the sky. It seemed like Clary was the only one who was actually terrified by the skin crawling sentence.

"Jace, Jon stop." She warned.

"Shut up Clary." Jace said unconsciously.

She felt her vision go red. She had heard that statement so many times when her mother brought home her new boyfriends. It boiled her blood.

"Don't tell me to shut up." She tried to move forward but Jon blocked her. It would've been nice but at the moment, she was angrier than whenever she was on her period. And that was pretty scary. "Jon move." At the sight of her glare, her brother coward away.

"Listen to me Jace Lightwood. You might be popular and stuff like that. But you never,ever say that to me or any women alive." She said dangerously. She glowered over him like a giant. The only problem was that she was a merely five feet tall. She looked like a midget compared to him.

She leaned her hand forward and slapped the man whore out of him. "Ever."

She gave one last glowered look and stomped away with a happy Jon at her feet.

()()()

Clary ran a hand over her already messed up hair. She wondered why she had been so dramatic. She knew why. He brought the cheesy out of her.

"Are you okay Clary?" one of her mother's best friends, Luke, asked her. He looked at her over his reading glasses and sat his book down.

"Yeah Luke." She said dreamily.

"Boy problems?"

_Am I that easy to read? _Clary thought.

"Yeah Luke nothing a good book reading and pizza can't do."

"Alright then." He went back to reading the book and occasionally sipping away at the bubbling soda. She did the same but could not take her mind away from her ugly, drooling, cheesy thoughts.

"Luke," she said unexpectedly. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Well Clary," he said removing his glasses like he always did when she was little and was about to tell her a tale. "In fact I was. It was your mother."

"My mom?" she gasped.

"Yeah but that's when we were young Clary. I don't think the feeling is there anymore." He said sadly.

"So you would've been married to mom if it wasn't for dad?" she asked uncertain.

"I suppose so."

"I would've loved that." He glanced at her with surprise. "But never mind that. I wanted to ask you something. What does it feel like to be in love?"

"You get the stupid cheesiest things in your head. And then you ask the same question you just asked." She gaped in surprise at what he just said. He chuckled at her facial expression. "Is that what your experiencing?"

She nodded unable to use her dry throat.

"Well I guess he's a lucky man." He teased. She nodded dryly.

There was one thing on her mind, _Am I really in love with Jace Lightwood?_

**I'm done!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm sorry to inform this to you guys… I am not in fact dead. I know it's been like forever but on Monday I was tired (I had to carry my four heavy textbooks since first period and since it was the first day I was so nervous I woke up at 3 and couldn't sleep so I even took a nap… and I never take naps), Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I was filled up with math homework (I got this new thing they have at school now Math I and supposedly we are the top level of the school math and we are expected more :/). Friday, yesterday, I went to a party after school and then I had a stomach ache so I had no chance to update. Though, I'm thinking of making my updates on Saturday from now on… yeah. Anyway, I'm trying to do this fast: ****_Review, follow, favorite, love me… JK. _****You can also follow me on my facebook… yeah JK I don't have one of those. (I do have a tumblr though) **

**Last time on iStole Your Phone**

_"__There was one thing on her mind, Am I really in love with Jace Lightwood?"_

The next few days were skull breakers for Clary. She liked to sit alone during lunch and ponder on her conversation with Luke. She would eat her left over slices of pizza and look at the old oak tree that canopied over her head. It dropped fresh leaves over her head and tickled the back of her neck.

"Clary?" Simon asked. His tall frame sat hunched in front of her. He wore his usual brown coat and his glasses were cloudy from the humid, foggy air.

"Mm?" was all that escaped her mouth. She didn't move from her thinking pose.

"You got to move someday." He said softly. His gaze made her break her stiff muscles.

"I'm sorry Simon. I haven't been in to it lately and I'm sorry if I've pushed you away." She apologized. She felt horrible.

Though, the small tug of the other subject captured her, she grabbed a tight grip of Simon's big hands and squeezed them.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm just worried about _you." _

She looked done in guilt. She pulled at the rusty nails that had been lifted over the year. The bench was at least twenty years old and made her butt feel like she was sitting of scissors.

"I'm okay." She promised.

"Is it your dad? Or Jace?" he asked quizzically.

"Both," she admitted honestly.

"I'll help with your dad but don't worry about Jace. He's just a stupid guy who likes messing with girls." He reasoned.

She nodded absently. "Yeah, thanks."

()()())

She didn't like parties. They weren't fun like the looked in the overly cheesy movies. She knew it wasn't High School Musical.

This was real life and the parties were horrible.

The music pounded in her ears and it reeked of teen and beer. It was awful. She shoved passed the hormonal bodies.

An excited Isabelle shoved her way through them easy and quick. Clary on the other hand, clumsily tripped over her own combat boot cuffed feet.

Once they had made it to the backyard, Clary's dressed had ridden up (and not on its own) and she sweated like she had just ran the mile.

"Hey Clary," Alec greeted her when she collapsed in her chair. She waved. She noticed how handsome he had dressed. It wasn't anything like any of the boys were wearing (jeans and no shirt). He was dressed in a perfectly ironed blue shirt that complimented his eyes and a pair of slacks.

"You look awesome!" Clary yelled over the music.

"So do you." A voice interrupted.

Her heart raced stupidly. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. But she did.

He was dressed exactly like Alec except his shirt was a crisp yellow. His blonde hair was messed up around the front and his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Jace," Alec warned.

"It's okay Alec." Clary reasoned. "I don't even want to talk to this pervert." She huffed and turned her head around so she was facing the wall.

"Whatever, be like that. I'll go find some girls that appreciate me." Jace huffed. He stomped away.

Clary turned and noticed he already had three sparkly bimbos on his lap. He caught her eye and smirked at her.

"Why can't your brother be like you?" she asked Alec.

He chuckled. "Because he's straight."

Clary had always known that Alec was gay but it amazed her how much he was still honored.

They stopped talking when a frantic looking Isabelle ran to them. "Quick! Jace fell into the pool and he's not breathing."

**I know you guys hate me for leaving a cliffy but I seriously had nothing else to write soooo…. Anyway, this story is coming to an end soon guys… I mean like 12 more chapters. Next chapter Clary has to make up her mind… or else.. JK. **


	12. Chapter 10

**I feel like total poop but I promised myself I would do this today. Blah. Anyway, someone gave me a great idea and I'm having a sequel to this. It's going to be how Clary's PARENTS got together. And yes I know they hate each other but this is an AU story soooooooooooooooooo….. **

**Thank you JammyHerBooks for the wonderful idea. (She actually is letting me write a story on here with her plans. So go check out that story. She didn't give me a title so it will be called… uh… Hello Mr. Internet .. . probably… or maybe FYI… that one is better…) **

**Last time on iStole Your Phone:**

" _They stopped talking when a frantic looking Isabelle ran to them. 'Quick! Jace fell in to the pool and he's not breathing!'" _

Clary tried not to panic. Her heart beat was a crazy machine that kept racing. She felt a deep hole form in her gut.

Alec and her raced towards the pool and shoved through the fairly a lot bimbos that pretended to give him mouth to mouth.

In her warily state, she shoved two of those girls into the pool and knelt down beside the dead looking blonde boy. She stared blankly at his pale face.

"Do something! Don't just stand there looking stupid!" a bimbo cried. She wringed out the remaining water out of her skirt and glared at the blank Clary.

"Oh yeah." She said stupidly. She thanked the heavens that she knew mouth to mouth. Luke had taught her when she was five and she always thought that it was a useless thing to know in her boring life. Clearly it wasn't.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. Ignoring the fact that his lips were soft, she did all of the simple procedures on the lifeless body in a calming way.

She began to worry when he wouldn't wake up. She split her lips from his and looked at his face again. He had droplets hanging from his nose like a big salty tear. His hair was drizzled with tiny water and was messy.

"Come on Jace." She muttered. She put her lips to his again and hoped he would react.

He did.

When she tried to pull away though, he pulled her down deeper and gripped her neck. She wanted to just be sappy and murder him with kisses but everything finally clicked in.

"You weren't dying!" she yelled shoving his lips away. She looked down at his ugly (read: perfect) smirk.

"Nope," he reasoned popping his P's.

"Uh, you're a jerk." She hissed. She hoisted herself up and brushed away the water from her boots. She stomped on his balls and walked away with sass.

Again, she felt dramatic. But after last time he should've known that Clary was pretty aggressive when she was surprised or mad.

()()()

"That was dramatic and sassy as hell." Isabelle praised. She looked down at the blushing red head.

"Uh, don't remind me." Clary said putting the nail polish she was using down and covered her pink blossoms ***I love calling blushes pink blossoms!*. **

"Don't be ashamed. Jace has never been talked like that. Trust me." Isabelle said as Alec pushed his way in and fell against the bed. He mimicked Isabelle and dramatically started flipping a magazine.

"Hey… Alec…" Clary said uncertainly. She stared at the weird boy on her bed.

"So what's the juicy dets? Are you talking about Mister Hunk? I mean, I'm pretty sure after that nut ass whooping he got, he's going to bleed every month just like you gals." Alec bragged.

"Okay, you're acting gayer as usual and you just called your brother Mister Hunk… what's up?" Isabelle said inspecting Alec.

"W-"

"Someone's here to see you Clary." Her mother stated popping her red hair in her door way. "Oh hello Alec and Isabelle. Come on quick."

Clary groaned and stood up. She followed her mom out and walked to the door. She wanted to run back and know why Alec was gayer than usual.

"What do you want?" she asked boldly.

"I'm here to pick up my family. I'm not here for you." Jace smirked. "I can be here for you if you want. Just ask sugar."

"And here I was thinking that you were going to apologize to me." She snorted. She turned her head away and called out towards the two fan girling siblings.

"Already?" Alec moaned. He straightened out his shirt.

"Yeah you should go. I have a visitor." Jocelyn popped in rushing them out the door.

"Who?" asked Clary suspiciously. Her mother glanced at her paintings on the thick brown wall. Clary knew that well. She did get that from someone. "Mom?"

"Well…" her mother started nervously. She picked at the lint in her cream colored sweater. Clary recognized the crisscross lines as Luke's work.

_There's another thing special about Luke, _Clary thought.

She spoke quickly. "Yourfathermightbecomingover."

"What?" she said with an incredulous look.

"I sa-"

"I know what you said. Why? Why do you always have to run back to him? Why can't you ever choose Luke over him?" Clary cried angrily.

The siblings all stared at her in shock. Her voice was slicked with a bitter tone.

"Well." A new voice interrupted. "Why don't we talk about that over lunch?"

**Dun Dun Dun. I was going to end it earlier and then I was like nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So here's the ending. **


	13. Chapter 11

Clary had to admit to herself that she had never had a more awkward moment than the moment that was happening.

"Well, are you Clary's boyfriend?" her dad asked Jace.

Blossoms formed in her cheeks. She shook her head. Jon had arrived two seconds after her dad and he sat stubbornly with his arms crossed. He chewed at his food and never glanced up.

"Yes sir actually, I am." Jace said cockily. He fluffed his blonde hair and Clary watched as Isabelle shoved her foot into his shin. He mouthed a curse and smiled a fake smile at her dad.

"Well, that's great. I always thought Clarissa was going to be alone. I mean, she's an artist, what guy would ever date her." Her father said in a monotone.

Clary and everyone at the table chocked on their food. Her mother was the first to react. She laughed nervously as if what he had said was a joke. "This is no joke Jocelyn, maybe that's where she gets her stupidity from." Her father continued.

Both Jon and Clary started to get up but their mother stopped them.

"Uh, I think we should go." Alec drawled slowly.

"And who are you? Some gay friend that Clary got paid to be friends with? " her father continued.

"Dad, stop." Clary stated softly.

"Oh and you," he continued pointing at Isabelle with a fork. "You're a hooker that Clary and Jocelyn found on the street. And knowing how stupid and naïve they are, I can believe that."

"Dad, stop" Clary said more fiercely.

"Clary, where are you manners? You have gotten stupider everyday haven't you?"

"Excuse me sir?" Jace asked slamming his cup against the table. His strong grip shook the table and knocked over Clary's drink. "I will not let you call her that."

Clary's heart sunk. He was talking about Isabelle. Of course he was. She was his sister and it was logic that he would be defending her.

"Clary is not stupid or naïve." That made her freeze in her seat. "She is wonderful and any guy would be lucky to have her." He picked himself up and trudged to the door. "I'll be in the car guys. Come when you're ready."

And then he was gone.

**I wanted to make this two pages but I just couldn't. (I know guys, I'm sorry for complaining and having sucky chapters. I feel like crap.)**


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm in a really good mood but my family is here sooo… I need to hurry and write a fast chapter for this. **

It was as simple as blowing a bubble. Jace had defended her and Clary couldn't help adore him. She sat on her bed and twirled a red hair in her fingers. She stared dreamily into the wall of posters that adorned her green walls.

"Did you hear him?" she asked herself. "He defended you."

She laid her head over her bed and watched the world turn upside down.

"Clary?" Jon's voice cut through her dreams.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

He sat next to her and laid his head on her stomach. "Are you thinking about Jace?"

"Maybe." She replied.

She watched as he rolled his eyes and tossed his hair off his forehead. He looked into his eyes and noticed so much worry and pain. "Jon, I know you want to be a good brother but I'm going to be okay."

"I know," he began. Clary noticed his glazed eyes. "It's just… Dad's a jerk. Jace's a jerk. I'm becoming a jerk."

"Jon, what are you talking about?" she asked worriedly.

"I just realized how much of a crappy brother I've been. You're the best sister any anus like me could ever ask for and I'm being selfish and trying to take love away from you." He cried.

Clary froze. She had never seen her brother look so broken. She realized there was so much he had been hiding all the years he said he was fine.

"The fight Jace and I almost had made me realize that I am a crappy brother, boy, and even a human being. I'm such a sissy. You know, when Jace practically broke all my bones… I didn't fight. I was a sissy. I still am." He cried. He pulled himself against the wall and wrenched into sobs. He covered his face with his hands.

"Oh Jon."

"I always feel like a mistake since then."

Her heart was wrung with every sob.

"That's what dad always told me." He continued. "He said I was a mistake and that I deserve to die. And just because of what I did."

Clary remembered when their father beat Jon when he found out that he had become a male stripper to support the family. She watched as Jon's swollen eyes sobbed. Their conversation rang in her ears.

_"__Jon? Are you okay?" 12 year old Clary asked her brother. _

_"__Yeah. I'm okay Clare Bear." He lied. _

_She leaned on his bed and covered his sobbing form with her small arms. She rubbed his forehead like he used to do. _

_"__Dad thinks I deserve to die." He chocked. _

_Clary looked at him with doe eyes. "If you did, I think you would go to heaven Jonny. I would go with you." _

_"__Oh no Clary."_

Jon lifted himself up and walked out the door.

"Jon, don't do anything stupid." Clary whispered to no one.

()()()

She should've known. It was so guessable.

She tried not to wrench as she stared at what was in the sink. And what was in the tub.

And… Oh god, she thought.

She scooped her phone out and dialed a number. "Jace, I-I… Jon tried to kill himself."

**Dun DUnnn DUnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I'm sorry this was more of the sibling relationship between Jon and Clary.**


	15. Chapter 13

**ing about making this story more than 20 chapters (I know hold in your excitement). Also, this being chapter 12 I think I thought, "Wow Jaz. I can imagine how many questions people have for this story." So if you have a question (or just praise for moi) send it. I'm thinking about making a FanFic video and I will link it on the next chappie. But that's only if y'all want. So review a question and if I have enough I will do it. Okay? Okay. Also, check out my other stories. **

Last time on iStole Your Phone:

"She scooped her phone out and dialed a number, 'Jace, I-I…Jon tried to kill himself."

()()()()

"Where is he?" Luke asked frantically. He had his pajamas on and his hair was wild. Just like his eyes.

Clary glanced at him over her knees which were pulled up her chest," They're pumping his stomach and stitching him up." Her voice was a dark monotone.

Jace sat next to her uneasily. His hair was uneven and he had blood stains running down his arms. They looked like tiny islands on his pale skin.

Jocelyn glared at the blood stained boy. She had blamed Jace for everything. Her eyes glittered with fat tears of fear and her nose was blossomed with red from sobbing.

"This is your entire fault." Jocelyn scolded. She crossed her arms and stood to greet Luke. He embraced her and she ignored the fact that her husband glared at the back of her head.

"Now Jocelyn," Luke warned looking down at the sobbing red head in his arms. "The boy didn't write a note telling Jon to kill himself. Let's hear the actual story okay?"

Jocelyn still kept a scold on her face. She turned in Luke's arms and pierced a look at Clary's blank face. She waited expectantly. "Well, what happened?"

"It was dad." Clary admitted. She glared at her shocked father and continued. "He felt like he hated him, maybe because he did, and he thought he wasn't worth it."

Everyone started to talk at the same time but the doctor walked and stood in front of them with a clip board in his brown skinned hands.

"You guys the Fray family?" he drawled. He wore his accent like a gold chain- perfectly.

"Yes," Valentine said shoving the hugging friends aside. "I'm his father how stupid was he this time?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Jocelyn. "You are the mom… and the step father I assume?" Jocelyn didn't even flinch at the embarrassing question.

"Yes, how is he?" she brushed out of Luke's arms and bite her nail.

Clary watched the whole conversation go. She brushed her hair out her face and muttered quiet sobs. Jace watched her from the corner of her eyes and warily placed a hand on hers. She looked up and watched him with sad doe eyes. He smiled softly at her but she didn't smile.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Simon asked bursting into the room. Isabelle, Alec, and a glitter covered man followed at his heels.

"Yeah," Jace answered solemnly. "The doctor is talking to her parents right now."

Simon nodded and sat next to Clary and rubbed her forehead. It reminded her of Jon's sweet touch and she tucked herself in for more.

"Hey Mangus," Jace greeted the glitter man.

"You're Clary right? Jon and I used to go to school together." Glitter man, Mangus, said.

Clary nodded and continued to purr to the sweet touch Simon rubbed on her forehead. Jace glared at Simon when he heard the purr that went out of Clary. He released her skinny hands and tucked both of them in his pocket. She wanted to reach out to him but she couldn't.

The doctor turned to Clary and Simon and smiled warmly. "Well do you want to see him?"


	16. Chapter 14

**I just love how I come home and my ipod is infested with follows and reviews from you guys. It's an amazing feel. Anyway, I also own another writing account on something called Wattpad and there was this girl that casted someone famous (he's a youtuber) and actual got praised by that person. Like, if that ever happened I would poop bricks! Like if Uncle Rick or Cassandra just like talked to me in general I would freak. Wouldn't you? Anyway, this is official going on my other page on Wattpad. Except I'm not making it a TMI fanfic on there. **

**Anyway, let's get on with it. **

**Last time on ISYP:**

**"****The Doctor turned to Clary and Simon and smiled warmly. 'Well, do you want to see him?'" **

Clary nodded slowly. She got up and dusted the sweat from her forehead. The doctor waved to the rooms and followed behind Clary.

"He's room 230." The doctor directed.

Clary swallowed the deep pit that lay under the aching skin at her neck. She placed her hand against the cold metal and quietly screeched the door open.

Jon lay in bed with a pale expression. Once he saw Clary, his lips parted into a thin, chapped smile. He waved her forward and pushed himself up.

"Clary," he cracked. "Come here."

Clary wandered over to him, unable to keep the tears inside. They rained off the side of her face in big droplets. "Oh Jon, I thought you died."

"Nope, I decided I needed to bug you for a while more." He joked weakly. He gathered her in his arms and began to rub her forehead. She noticed the criss cross stars pasted into his skin.

"Don't joke." She scolded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Is Jace here?" he asked curiously. He looked at her with deep eyes.

"Yes, you want to see him?"

"Yes please."

()()()(0

Jace straightened his bloody shirt on his body correctly. He had rubbed the islands off his arms and now his skin was a dull pink.

He stood at the edge of the door and slowly popped it open. His muscles were stiff.

Jon sat in a hospital gown with tubes dripping acid into his veins. Red scarred gauze was wrapped against his skin but didn't hide the healed stars that had been carved.

"Fr…Jon?" Jace corrected himself. He walked slowly up the bed and stood with his guard up.

"How are you?" Jon asked casually. His voice was hoarse and was laced with dark rumble.

"Good. I guess."

"I hear you saved me."

"Yeah." Jace said with an uncomfortable.

"Listen Jace, honestly. I still don't like you. But I got to ask. Do you love my Clare bear?" he curiously looked up at him.

"Yeah," he started." I think I do."

The door creaked open. "Well, I guess now I know."

**Oh snap!**


	17. Chapter 15

**iStole Your Phone is coming to an end soon guys… I know. *tear tear* it's just I'm running out of ideas and I feel like no one cares about this story. But I won't up too much space. These chapters are sacred. Follow me on tumblr for details about ISYP: CrazyMonst3r**

(By the way: there was someone out there in the crowd who must be my conscious because they guess exactly what was going to happen)

Last Time on ISYP:

"The door creaked open. 'Well, I guess now I know."

()()()()

Jace reacted first. He swirled around in a snap and thought he would find himself face to face with the red head who had just admitted to just being in love with; but instead it was a nerdy curly haired boy that wore a sheepish grin.

"Sorry man, now that you admit it I feel horrible for throwing tampons at your face with Jon." Simon said with as much sincerity as he could muster up.

"You what?" Jace asked gruffly.

Jon looked away with an innocent expression and scratched the back of his red neck. His gauze opened deeper to reveal more zig zags.

"Anyway," Jon said ignoring the awkward situation. "As long as you make my baby sister happy then I'm alright with you."

He silently thanked him. The pit in his stomach had evacuated and now there was nothing but gentle butterflies teasing him with their frail wings.

"No-"

He was interrupted by yet another barge in, which made the whole situation much more dramatic. Luke was gasping for air with his hands on his knees breathing large, "Valentine took Clary."

()()()()()()

Her life couldn't have gotten much cheesier than what was happening. She sat in between the car seats and stared at the glass frame in front of her. "Why am I here?" she asked angrily. Her father sat with his hands in her lap and his head held high.

"That boy.." he began solemnly. "Who is he?"

"And why do you care who he is?" she threw back, her green eyes glaring icy holes into his head.

"I am your father, I deserve to know."

"You are not my father. Luke is my father, oh I'm sorry, will be my father since mom would never get back together with your sorry ass." She declared. She had hid this away in many of books in her mind.

"Valentine, how did you meet mom?" the question had been asked before to her mother but never had she heard the full story.

"Ah, that old story. I used to tell you kids it when you guys were younger." He sighed. He wringed his big hands together. "When I was a teen, just like you, I was a not the best. I caused multiple problems and got arrested a couple of times. Then I dropped my phone and after I went looking for it I met your mother. God I fell in love with her since the first text I sent her. She was amazing. I yearned every day to see her, I yearned no more. But the one drunken night we had Jon and then got pregnant again with you and I wasn't ready for kids. I was still a reckless 18 year old boy who wanted to have fun. The connection with your mum disappeared slowly and I moved away. I regret everything I did. I thought I was still young and that I could still be the same reckless boy I was before. But I realized that I have two grown kids. I'm sorry Clary."

He breathed out and hid his head in his hands. His shoulder's shook silently, he was crying. Clary had never seen her father cry before. He had been a cold, emotional man who never expressed his feelings for anything. He lifted his crumbled shoulders up and lifted his head towards her. "I'm sorry."

"You know," she started with the smallest bit of humor. "It's must be a pretty generic thing to fall in love with people by switching phones in this family."

He grinned. "Is that how you met Jace?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Don't make the same mistake I made Clary. Do not let him get away from your grasp." He reasoned touching her hand lightly. The warm feeling of love she had felt when she was little.

"Thanks dad." She strained.

()()()()()

She rushed into the hospital. Her water juggles flapping in the air and her hair flaming around. She bumped into people and kissed with doors. But she didn't care.

Finally, she reached Jon's door and burst into the room. Jon slept soundly along with Simon and Jace had a grave look on his face.

"Jace!" she cried bursting into the room. She jumped onto his lap and he gapped in surprise.

"Clary?! Clary what is it?"

"Jace," she started with seriousness. "I think I love you."

And then she kissed him.

**Sorry it's so cheesy and boring. About two more chapters. Rewriting Project Not.**


	18. Chapter 16

**I'm back! What do y'all think about a The Infernal Devices sequel to this? Or maybe Jocelyn and Valentines story? **

**Jaceloveriam- OMG! Your comment made my day!**

**LOVERGIRL: cool**

**Aye3- I don't know if I should take that threat seriously**

**()()()**

**Last Time on iStole Your Phone:**

**'****And then she kissed him'**

()()()()()

As much as Clary's plump lips attacking him must have pleased his boy heart, he couldn't breathe therefore he had to dispatch them with an immense amount of sadness.

"Okay Clary, what's going on?" he managed to mumble since Clary was butterfly kissing all over his face as if she had not seen him in years.

"I had a talk with da-"

"That bastard" he sneered interrupting her sentence mid speaks. His fist crumbled together until his knuckles were the color of ghost.

"It's okay." She stated stopping the kisses to look at him straight into the eye. "He didn't do anything to me. He just apologized."

"Okay then so why do you have to tell me this." He coughed awkwardly noticing Clary had gotten back to the small silk touches to his skin. Then he noticed Simon.

"Simon can you like get out." He pointed out annoyingly.

"B—"

"Remember, you were the one who threw tampons at my face. I suggest you back up because you still don't know if I will get you." Jace lowered his voice for effects. Simon eventually cowered into the hallway.

"Okay now that we are alone please explain to me."

"Well," Clary hummed. Her icy breath was frosty against his neck and her hair tickled his exposed skin. "My dad told me the way he and mom met. And long story short, I am _a lot _like my parents. He told me not to let you get away. And that's pretty much it I guess." She paused. "This is so cheesy."

"No it's not." He lied. He thought it was extremely cheesy yet sweet.

"You're lying."

"N-"

The door creaked open and Jocelyn's head appeared. The two teens jumped off each other with blossoms forming along their cheeks. That didn't mean Jocelyn didn't catch them.

"Sorry to interrupt. Visiting hours is over honey," she declared looking at Clary. "Let's go."

Clary mumbled goodbye and walked towards the door with a shy expression. Her eyes were casted towards the ground.

()()()()()()

Clary sat against the couch reading a book. Her mother sang in the kitchen as she set up the table. Luke hummed along with her and Clary couldn't help but smile gently at the ruckus.

She constantly checked her phone for any text messages. When she was called for dinner she absently walked towards the table and ate in silence.

"Are you okay honey?" Jocelyn asked her daughter as the casserole (brought to them by Maryse) rolled against her fork.

"Yeah fine."

"No you're not." Luke interfered. "You have that same look you get every time you are thinking about that boy- Jace wasn't it?"

"He's right." Her mother perked up.

Her phone chimed loudly and everyone quieted down. Jocelyn waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Well, look at it." She demanded.

Clary held her breath as he turned the phone on. One message that would change her life forever.

**Sugar... will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?**

**()()()() **

**Might be a part two to this. It's just super late and I have to take care of my baby brother.**


End file.
